Picture This (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Picture This", Season 1, episode 20, 20th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear's First Photo Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Well, today I'm going to take some pictures with my camera of all my favorite things in the Big Blue House to send to my friend Ursa. She's never seen the Big Blue House, so I'm going to take pictures of all my favorite things and make a picture book and send it to her. Bear Tries to Take a Picture of Tutter {Bear's hand opens the fridge.} Tutter: Mice love cameras. Oh, but even more importantly, cameras love mice. Huh huh. Mice look great in pictures. Always have. After all, we mice just love to say "cheese." Bear Explains what pictures mean, Picture This and What Do You Think? {The word "Pictures" is shown below.} Picture This A fish is riding a bike On the back is a big fat hippo Named Michael Though the fish calls him Mike He's got an umbrella It's not raining yet He just wants to be sure The fish won't get wet (Did I mention he has a hat? A big red one.) Can you picture that? Picture this A big blue house Inside is a great big bear That's me And a teeny tiny mouse There's a couple of otters And a lemur too A little bear cub Oh and then, there's you (I don't think there's a talking cat? Is there?) Well, can you picture that? Now whether you paint it Or whether you draw it Wherever you found it Wherever you saw it Caught it in a camera Or perhaps just thought it You're getting a picture of life Picture this There's a picture of a picture of me (Follow me on this one In this picture is a picture of you) Staring at this picture of me (Got it?) And these pictures are hanging In a fancy museum And thousands of people Have come to see 'em (Did I mention the acrobats?) Well, can you picture that? Now whether you paint it Or whether you draw it Wherever you found it Wherever you saw it Caught it in a camera Or perhaps just thought it You're getting a picture of life I mean, you're getting a picture of life What Do You Think? Bear Finds the Camera is Gone / Pip and Pop Pretend to Be Artists {Bear realizes the camera isn't there.} Pip and Pop: Clams! Ojo Reads a Book about Snow Bear and the Bee Having a Picnic {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Ojo: Hey, Bear, how about a picture of me? Bear: Sure. Say 'honey.' Ojo: Honey! Bear: Well I'm off to take more pictures! See you later. Ojo: Bye. Bear Helps Treelo to Show her Memory Photo and Takes a Picture in the Bathroom {Cut to: Bathroom} {Ojo enters the bathroom with a camera.} {Bear realizes Treelo isn't there.} Treelo: Don't take picture! Don't take picture! Treelo not want to go! No! No! No! Bear: No, no, Treelo, Treelo. It's okay. Treelo, you won't go into the picture. Bear: Wow! Now this is a good one! Don't you think-- (realizes Treelo isn't there) Treelo? Treelo? Now where did Treelo go? (realizes the camera isn't here) (turns and sees the camera missing) My camera's gone! {Bear places one of Treelo's photos on the bin and looks for his camera.} Bear: Where did my camera go? Hey, do you think Treelo took my camera? Let's go look. Shadow's Story (more like a short poem) (Bear enters the Upstairs Hallway with an art gallery. Bear wanders around where Treelo took his camera.) Bear: (hollers) Treelo! (even hears an offset laugh in the distance) Huh? Shadow? Is that you? (looks around and turns to the screen, an offset laugh is heard again, annoyed.) I know that Shadow! You'll never know where she'll pop up next. But if we sing our song together and look real hard maybe she'll appear. Ready? (He began to sing.) ♪ Oh! ♪ (runs to the lens) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (camera pans to left) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (Bear stops singing and stands by an antique table. Bear tries to look at the floor until Shadow magically appears on a red hallway wall by the house and a portrait.) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear. I love it when you sing that song! Bear: I know, I know, Shadow. Tell me, what have you been doing? Shadow: Well, Bear, I was hiding the behind the clouds watching a flock of seagulls. Bear: (sighs) That sounds like fun. So, Shadow, how about a story? Shadow: What a lovely idea. I can Picture it now. (Glitter sounds effect) Shadow: (reading) Roses are Red & Violets are Blue. Gator *speaking*: Gators are green, hah, and I think I’ll eat this shoe, this blue suede shoe! *eat it* Tasty, yeah! (Glitter sounds effect) Bear: (laughs) A blue suede shoe. Shadow: Well, I'm off, Last Photo Tutter: See, See, Bear? You wanted the special places in The Big Blue House but you're too big to fit into my Mousehole. Too big. Bear: Guess you're right, Tutter. Pip and Pop: From the Pond. Ojo: Oh, oh, and look, look, Bear, there's a picture of the swing from the couch where Snow Bear and I play. Luna Tells Bear the day he took pictures / The Goodbye Song Bear: What a Picture perfect day. Let's go tell Luna about it. Bear: Ah, Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. And Bear, how was your day? Bear: Well, Luna, today we took pictures of all my favorite things in The Big Blue House to send it to my friend Ursa. Luna: Oh, really? What were they like? Bear: Well, Tutter had a picture of, well, Tutter. Luna: (chuckles) Oh, Mice do love to say cheese. Bear: They sure do. And Pip and Pop had their picture taken by a frog in The Otter Pond. Luna: (chuckles) Oh, my. And Ojo and Treelo? Bear: Well, their pictures were of me. Luna: Well, Bear, I'm sure you take a very good picture. Bear: Why, thank you, Luna. Luna: And you, Bear? Bear: Well, I only got to take one. But it was a picture of all my friends. Luna: Well, all those pictures certainly captured all the fun and friendship that make The Big Blue House a wonderful home. Bear: Gee, Luna, you're right. Luna: Well, enjoy your pictures, Bear. It's time I got back up to the night sky. Bear: Hey, Luna, before you go, would you join me in a Goodbye Song? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a five clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic Water, Water Everywhere style) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And Come back soon. Bye. (turns back on) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts